The present invention relates, in general, to fluid quick connectors which couple fluid connector components and, more particularly, to fluid quick connectors with means operative to check the flow of fluid therethrough under certain operating conditions.
Snap-fit or quick connectors are employed in a wide range of applications, particularly, for joining fluid carrying conduits in automotive and industrial application. Such quick connectors utilize retainers or locking elements for securing one connector component, such as a tubular conduit, within a complimentary bore of another connector component or housing. Such retainers are typically of either the axially-displaceable or radially-displaceable type. The terms “axially-displaceable” or “radially-displaceable” are taken relative to the axial bore through another component.
In a typical quick connector with an axially displaceable, retainer, the retainer is mounted within a bore in a housing of one connector component of housing. The retainer has a plurality of radially and angularly extending legs which extend inwardly toward the axial center line of the bore in the housing. A tube or conduit to be sealingly mounted in the bore in the housing includes a radially upset portion or flange which abuts an inner peripheral surface of the retainer legs. Seal and spacer members as well as a bearing or top hat are typically mounted in the bore ahead of the retainer to form a seal between the housing and the tube when the tube is lockingly engaged with the retainer legs in the housing.
Radially displaceable retainers are also known in which the retainer is radially displaceable through aligned bores or apertures formed transversely to the main throughbore in the housing. The radially displaceable retainer is typically provided with a pair of depending legs which are sized and positioned to slip behind the radially upset portion or flange on the tube only when the tube or conduit is fully seated in the bore in the housing. This ensures a positive locking engagement of the tube with the housing as well as providing an indication that the tube is fully seated since the radially displaceable retainer can be fully inserted into the housing only when the tube has been fully inserted into the bore in the housing.
Regardless of the type of retainer, the housing portion of a fluid connector typically includes an elongated stem having one or more annular barbs spaced from a first end. The barbs provide secure engagement with a tube or conduit which is forced over the barbs to connect the housing with one end of the conduit.
It is desirable in fluid handling conduits and fluid quick connectors to ensure that the connectors have their mating portions properly coupled together. A faulty connector enables an associated host system to leak fluid. This can be particularly disadvantageous when the system is under pressure.
In fluid quick connectors, it is important that the two mating portions of the connector are properly coupled when one portion is inserted into the other portion to establish the fluid connection therebetween while seal elements fluidically seal the coupled portions together.
It is known to provide a one-way, shut-off valve in the connector housing which is normally biased to a fluid blocking position until the tubular component is fully inserted into and coupled to the housing. Only at this fully inserted, sealed position does the tubular component move the valve to an open or flow enabling position to enable fluid to flow through the connector.
However, such previously known quick connect fluid couplings with shut-off valves have all switched fluid flow between full off and full on, with the quantity of fluid flow through the quick connector being determined solely by the diameter of the connector portions.
In many fluid handling applications, it would be desirable to have a quick connector with a one way shut-off valve which ensures that the connector components are fully coupled and sealed before flow is enabled; while at the same time providing adjustability in the quantity of fluid flow after the check valve has been moved to a flow enabling position.